Once Upon A Winter
by ReiHari
Summary: When winter finally rolls around, emotions go haywire, and Hamraro finally realizes that he needs to be with the girl who loves him. But will Boss's jealosy lead to his own demise? Please RR, It's HB.
1. Taken In

Once Upon a Winter

Author's note: Hamha! It's me, Pichu Bros. Fan again! Yes, I know. A lot of my stories are unfinished, but I'm going to finish them all up by remaking them. This is the first of my Hamtaro Fanfics, and it's mainly an H+B Love story, set in the middle of winter. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Ritsuko Kawaii does.

Chapter one: Taken In

A Small, Orange and white hamster trekked through the waist high snow, fighting with all his might against the Blizzardous winds.

Hamtaro was on his way to the clubhouse.

He wrapped his small wooly scarf tightly around his neck, and walked on. His nose was growing small icicles on them, and his snow cap had been blown askew. Right as he reached for the door handle, it burst open. A Small, pure white hamster with two pigtails on either side of her head stood in front of the door.

"Oh, Hamtaro!" She gasped, pulling him in. He was shivering, his nose was bright red, and his eyes where slowly closing. "W-Warmth…" He shuddered out. Bijou nodded abruptly, and pulled him through the other door, into their clubhouse.

A few of the ham-hams where already there, including Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, Panda, and Sandy

"Oh, everybody! Get blankets, get hot sunflower tea!" She yelled, placing him in Boss' chair by the fire. They all looked up from what they where doing, and grabbed all the blankets they could. They wrapped him in layers of wool blankets, and gave him some hot tea. He looked up gratefully, and sneezed. "T-Thanks Bijou." He said, sipping his tea. She blushed lightly and nodded again.

"Anytime, Hamtaro." She said. Suddenly, Boss burst through the door.

"C-c-cold…" He stuttered, his ears covered with frost. He collapsed in front of the fire, his ears facing the warmth. He looked to the side, still shivering. Bijou was stroking Hamtaro's head as he had a sneezing fit. Boss' Ears and face turned brick red, his hands clenching to fist.

"Ooowa!" He moaned flakily, scrunching up his face. "Oh, my ears!" Bijou Turned to look at him. Boss opened an eye. "She's coming this way!" He thought blissfully. He shut his eye. "Ooooh! How they burn!" He opened an eye again. "She's next to me!" Boss smiled to himself, blushing.

"Cappy, vill you be a dear and get Boss some blankets? Hamtaro needs some tending to." Boss opened both his eyes in shock, his mouth open. He growled lowly, taking the blankets from Cappy.

"Oh Hamtaro, you zilly boy! Vhy did you walk all zis way?" Bijou asked, getting him a new mug of acorn tea.

"W-well…" Hamtaro began, his nose beginning to return it's original pink colour. "I wanted to see everyone today." He smiled to himself. Bijou shook her head, grinning.

"Hamtaro, you know ve could have visited you if zat iz vat you wish!" She said in her French accent.

"I know, but Laura was home! It was because of something she called a 'snow day'." He replied, twitching his ears as the numbness melted away.

"Well, I am just glad you are safe." She said, stroking his forehead again. Hamtaro blushed. Boss looked away, his expression pure envy.

"How can Hamtaro get the girl?" Boss thought to himself, closing his eyes. "He has nothing I have! I'm handsome, smart, and strong!" He sighed, and looked at the ceiling. "She's probably just pitying him."

And with that, Boss snuggled up in the blanket, and fell right asleep.


	2. Snow Day

Once Upon A Winter

Author's Note: Hamha again! I'm sorry if chapter one was too short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Don't worry, I have the 2nd planned out, and it should be longer! Here you go! (P.S. I won't post chapt. 3 until I get 5 more reviews)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kaiwaa does.

Chapter Two: Snow Days

"Oh, what a nice long nap." Boss said, awaking and looking at the sundial. It was around five O' Clock. "I had such a wonderful dream!" He said to himself, reciting his dream in his head.

"Boss! Boss! Vait!" Bijou cried, running after Boss. They where in a vast sunflower field.

"Oh yes?" He asked, turning around. Bijou flung herself around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Boss!" She cried, looking up at him. "I love you more zen anything!" Hamtaro sat a few feet away, slowly beginning to sink into a sob.

"You didn't win this time!" Boss yelled to Hamtaro, winking to him. Hamtaro just sat there, his eyes tearing up.

That last line he said was what saddened him.

He was always jealous of Hamtaro when he and Bijou hung around so freely, but he would never hate Hamtaro like that! He was his friend. But then again, since when has Hamtaro ever _not _tried to hang out with Bijou? Maybe he really was trying to win Bijou over! With this thought, Boss turned over to where Hamtaro had fallen asleep…

There, Hamtaro and Bijou where snuggled up together next to the fire. Boss had seen enough. Jumping up, he grabbed a pot next to him and banged on it with a shovel in Hamtaro's ear.

"ALL RIGHT!" Boss yelled, jumping up and down, his ears turning rose. "Bedtime is OVER!" All the other ham-hams burst awake, looking around in alarm.

"WAAAAH!" Hamtero yelled, jumping up and shaking his head. When he saw Bijou slowly waking up next to him, he yelled again and fell backwards.

"What where you doing, sleeping next to Bijou!" Boss hissed in Hamtaro's ear. Hamtaro looked up at Boss in alarm.

"I-I didn't know!" He said, looking back to a furiously blushing Bijou as she stood up, realizing what had happened. "I had just fallen asleep after Bijou gave me a bowl of tomato soup!" He looked back again. Boss was starting to scare him. "I was laying on the floor, and Bijou must have fallen off the chair she was sitting on after she fell asleep also." Hamtaro finished, sitting down. "I didn't know!" Boss sniffed the air oddly, and looked back at him.

"Well, whatever." Said Boss, hitting his shovel against the ground, and walking away.

Since then, a few other Ham-ham's had come in, Including Maxwell, Dexter, and Howdy. Everyone was looking around, still confused.

"Boss, why'd you wake us all up?" Yelled Howdy, staring at the pan. Boss looked around, and scratched behind his ear. Everyone was glaring at him.

"U-Um… Well…" He said, shifting in his place, thinking. "We're all going up to acorn hill to see the snow-covered mountains!" Boss blurted out, unable to stop himself. "It's gonna be great for couples!"


	3. The Dicision

Once Upon a Winter

Author's Note: Hamha! ReiHari again! Thank you all VERY much for the reviews Shadow Bijou, I-luv-kitkats, Yayfulness, Sparkleshine101, dbzgtfan2004, and crystalgirl101! This means a lot to me. Anyways, I know that last chapter was short. I'll try to make longer chapters. But with school starting, it's hard to get this all in. I update as much as I can though! -salutes- Alas, this chapter will be short. It's just a fast little chapter where Boss is reviewing weather to Trust Hamtaro or not. Here! (I won't update 'till 7 more reviews!)

"What do I do?" Boss asked himself, sitting in his room as everyone else got ready for the trip. "I mean, I though I could trust Hamtaro, and he goes off sleeping with the ham I like!" He kicked an acorn, and jumped on his bed. "He could have been trying to make me jealous by sleeping with her, or maybe he really _does _like Bijou?

He growled lowly, but then stopped, looking at the muddy ceiling. He began to remember the times Hamtaro had helped him: Trying to impress Bijou, building the clubhouse and Fun Park. But then he thought of the times He had deceived him: Going to the beach with Bijou, leaving Boss behind, complimenting her, holding hands with her on their way back from Acorn Hill. He beat his pillow, tears beginning to stream down his face. This was a tough decision.

"I guess that love is more important then friendship." Boss finally said, sitting up and packing some things in a backpack. "This is a war between me and Hamtaro. Prize: Bijou."


	4. Acorn Hill Madness I

Once Upon a Winter

Author's Note: Hamha fans! It's me, as always! Again, thanks LOADS for the reviews! I owe you lots. Also, when Boss said "This is a war between me and Hamtaro.", He didn't mean like attacking war. He meant he was trying to win over Bijou's heart. Or maybe he was. I dunno, read this chapter for more! And one last thing: Should there be a dance? I have the rest of the story based off of it, and there will be no in particular songs. Just wanted to check with all of you. But for now, Acorn Hill.

As Boss walked out, a few of the ham-hams where already paired up, including Sandy and Maxwell, and Cappy and Penelope. The others where working towards the ones they wanted to ask to Acorn Hill. He looked over to where Hamtaro and Bijou were standing and talking. Boss instantly heated up, his cheeks turning red.

"Okay, just ask her." Boss said, taking a breath. He stammered over to her, his nose turning red. "B-B-Bijou?" He said, standing in front of Hamtaro. "W-would you l-l-like to…" Bijou was looking up at Boss, confused. "Go With me!" He yelled so loud, everyone looked at him. Bijou looked down, blushing and shaking her head.

"I'm zorry, Boss. I'm going with Hamtaro." She said, looking at Hamtaro. Boss stood there, horrorstruck. His eyes were beginning to water up.

"Oh-oh okay," Boss studdered out, wiping his eyes a little. He walked away, his ears drooping. Bijou turned back to Hamtaro. "Oh, Hamtaro! Zere is zis wonderful picnic spot up in acorn hill! Ve can bring some hot chocolate!" Hamtaro turned to her also. "Yeah, sure thing Bijou!" She Looked away, laughing and blushing. Hamtaro was of course childish, but that was one of his many charming characteristics.

"That little sly cat!" Boss mumbled, standing by the door. "He WAS trying to win her over!" He banged on the door madly, and everyone looked at him. "Time to go!" He yelled, opening the door. The rest of the ham-hams where going alone, that is, until they asked who they wanted to take. Everyone ran out the door like a mad Stampede, leaving poor Boss behind. "W-WAIT!" He yelled, running after them.

Everyone walked up the steep hill to get to Acorn Hill. It was rather chilly, so all the ham-hams pulled out some blankets to wrap around themselves. Bijou reached into her backpack, but couldn't find any blanket. "Here Bijou!" Hamtaro said, holding out a side of his blanket. Bijou blushed and came in closer to Hamtaro. Boss gritted his teeth, shivering.

"Just pitying him," Boss said, pulling his sheet around his shoulders more. "Just pitying him." Sandy looked behind to Bijou, and winked. She and Maxwell where sharing a blanket also.

"We're almost there!" Yelled panda, helping pull Penelope and Cappy in a wagon. (It was too tiring for the two.) As they reached the top, they all gasped. It was beautiful! Absolutely everything was covered in snow and ice! All the ham-hams ran every which way, grabbing icicles, eating snow, climbing branches on trees. Bijou led Hamtaro to a large cliff. Hamtaro yelled as he looked over the edge.

"Whoah! That's a long way down!' He yelled. He heard someone yell the same thing; His echo.

"Huh? HAMHA!" He yelled. His echo responded. "Hey Bijou, I think there's another ham-ham down there!" Bijou giggled, packing up some snow and laying down a blanket.

"Oh Hamtaro, you zilly hamster! Zere iz no one down zere!" She said, pulling out two mugs.

"Oh…" He said, turning around. He looked into the forest behind him, and his mouth watered. "Hey Bijou! There's some Big acorns up there! I'll go get some for our hot chocolate!" And with that, he ran off into the forest. He heard a rustling in a tree, looked up, and kept running. Boss had been sitting in the tree the whole time, spying on them. He jumped down, and walked over to the blanket.

"Uh, Um… Hello, Bijou." He said, looking at her. She yelled and turned around in shock of hearing him.

"Oh, oh Boss. Eet iz you." She said, setting out some small plates. Boss stepped closer to her.

"B-Bijou, there's something I've wanted to tell you, and give you, but there's never been a right time." He said very fast. Bijou looked up, pulling off her hat.

"O-oh yez?" She asked, twisting her cap around. Being alone with Boss made her feel uneasy for some reason.

"W-Well first of all…" He stepped closer to her, and handed her a rose. She stared at it, and looked down. "Th-thank you Boss."

"_Do it now!" _Boss said to himself, moving towards her. "_Just kiss her" _Heleaned in towards her, his lips puckered. Bijou looked up, fell backwards in shock, and fell off the cliff, just being able to hang on to the edge.

"Boss! Hamtaro! Someone HELP!" She screamed, beginning to cry. He hands where going numb from the ice piece she was holding onto. Boss had fallen back also, and was now staring, horrorstruck, at the girl he liked hanging over the edge. Hamtaro perked up his ears as he walked back, a few acorns in his paws.

"BIJOU!" He yelled, throwing the acorns down and running to the edge. Her hand was beginning to slip from the melting ice. He reached down. "Grab my paw!" Boss lost it as he watched this happen. He shook his head, and dove at Hamtaro madly.

"STOP!" Hamtaro yelled, narrowly missing Boss' frenzied dive. He slid a few feet, and ran back at him.

"Stop messing with Bijou!" He yelled, diving again. His backpack caught on a pointy rock as he ran, causing him to fall backwards. Savoring precious time, Hamtaro reached down and grasped Bijou's paw. He began to slip, but regained balance and pulled a shivering Bijou to safety.

"Oh Hamtaro!" She cried, hugging him, shivering, and crying. "I-if you had not been zere…" She wailed, and hugged him tighter. He blushed, patting her head.

"It's okay, Bijou. It's okay." With that, he grabbed the hot chocolates, handed one to Bijou, and they began to walk off back to the other Ham-Hams. Boss yelled, hitting his shovel on the ground.

"NO!" Boss screamed, unhinging his backpack from the rock. "No…" He began to limp back, and once he reached halfway near the other, passed out.


	5. Acorn Hill Madness II

Once Upon a Winter

Author's Note: Hamha everyone! Thank you thank you THANK YOU all so much for the reviews! Guys, I gotta tell you. When I first started writing, and when I posted my first story on absolutely no one reviewed it for about a year. This caused me to almost give up on writing. But then I began writing again, getting better, and finally racking in a few reviews. Anyways, I expect this story to have many more chapters, and some unexpected twists. So, here's part two of Acorn Hill Madness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai Does.

As Hamtaro and Bijou Trudged back to where all the others where, Bijou moved closer to him, Snuggling up against his warm fur. Hamtaro blushed and looked down. There was a long awkward silence, until Bijou broke it.

"Hamtaro," She said, looking up to him. He was just a tad bit taller then her. "I cannot zank you enough for saving me. I owe my life to vou." She snuggled up a little closer to him, and blushed. He blushed also, and smiled a little.

"Anytime." Hamtaro simply said as the reached the Ham-hams. Everyone looked in alarm at Bijou's rather blue looking paw from holding on to the ice for so long.

"Bijou, are you okay?" Maxwell asked, Stepping closer to her to get a closer look.

"O-oui, I zink I am." She replied, holding out her paw for him to exam. He looked it over, and stood strait up, adjusting his gloves nervously.

"Actually, Bijou, I believe your paw's frostbitten. It can prove fatal, unless we get you back to the clubhouse... Holy ham-ham! Look everyone!" Maxwell suddenly yelled, pointing a few ways away from where they were all standing.

There laid Boss, looking as frozen as a glacier.

Everyone screamed when they saw him, running over to him in a panic.

"Is he alive!" Yelled Oxnad, staring at his slightly twitching whiskers.

Again, Maxwell walked alarmingly over to Boss, and put his paw on Boss' neck. "He's alive alright. But I believe he passed out." Bijou shifted in her spot, as did Hamtaro. They where the only ones that knew what had gone on over by the cliff.

"Well, we should get chickki-baby and Boss here back to the clubhouse then!" Stan said, winking at Bijou. She simply looked away, a scowl on her face.

"_How DARE he call me zat?" _She said to herself, adjusting her cap. _"Zee only one zat can call me zat is…." _Bijou suddenly stopped, looking around. She blushed lightly, looking down at her blueish paw.

_  
_"You're right for once, Stan." Dexter said, wrapping his scarf tightly around his little neck. "We really should get going." Just as he said this, a huge, blizzardous wind blew them all backwards.

Hamtaro looked around frantically. "Over there!" He shouted against the wind, pointing at a rather large looking cave facing opposite the wind. Howdy grabbed Boss, and everyone else ran as fast as they could to the cave.

Inside, it wasn't too big, wasn't too small, and was a little warm. They all panted, Laying down and wiping snow off their fur. Maxwell looked outside the cave.

"If my calculations are right, this storm won't be over for another…" He counted on his paws, and looked back up. "Twenty hours!" Everyone began to panic.

"How're we s'possed to make it out alive!" Sandy asked Maxwell, shaking him. "Hilary will KILL me if she finds out!" Maxwell, hugged her lightly.

"Not to worry, Sandy dear. Remember, Hilary's at gymnastics camp." He said, letting her go.

"Oh," Was all she replied with, looking rather embarrassed.

"Besides, that's the least of our worries!" Maxwell said, taking off his backpack. "Boss is out cold, Bijou's frostbitten, and we have to make it through the night!" He motioned everyone back, and scraped some dirt away in the middle of the cave. He grabbed some twigs, put them in the small pit, and began to hit two pebbles together. In no time, a fire was blazing.

"Three cheers for Maxwell!" Hamtaro yelled, jumping up and down. "C'mon Bijou, let's heal you bitefrost!" Before she could say anything, he grabbed her good paw, pulled her over to the fire, and sat her down with him. Bijou blushed cherry red. Hamtaro noticed.

"Bijou, your face is all red!" He exclaimed, looking up in alarm.

She retracted her head a bit. "J-just that it's a bit hot by zee fire." Hamtaro shrugged as Maxwell moved Boss by the fire, wrapping a blanket around him. Boss was conscious again, but was now sleeping.

"Now Bijou," Maxwell said, sounding like a doctor. "Is there any cause you know of why your paw is frostbitten?"

Bijou looked up at Maxwell. "W-well…" And she launched into the story about How Boss had gone ballistic when she fell off the edge, and how Hamtaro had saved her. There was a long silence afterwards as Maxwell looked in disbelief.

"Well, that sounds nothing like Boss!" He walked over to him, and put his paw on his neck again. He stood up, nodding. "Nothing to worry about, Boss simply had hypothermia." He said Matter-of-factly. "He should be better in no time." Everyone sighed releivingly. Having a crazy Boss would change life forever!

"Anyways, how about some campfire songs?" Hamtaro said, pulling out all the acorns he had found. He passed them around, and gave one to himself and Bijou. Everyone nodded, and began to sing. Bijou was only paying attention to Hamtaro. The joy in his eyes, his sweet, caring voice; This was the Hamtaro she knew.

After about an hour of singing, laughing, and telling jokes and stories, everyone was yawning and stretching.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hit the hay." Oxnard said, nibbling away the last of his sunflower seed.

"Yeah, me too. Let's lay out our blankets!" Pashmina said, yawning loudly. Everyone else took off their backpacks to get out the blankets. Hamtaro laid out his, and pulled out some hay for pillows.

"Hey Bijou! You're welcome to share my blanket!" Hamtaro chimed, pulling out the two mugs of hot chocolate. Bijou blushed so much, she looked like a furry cherry!

"O-oui, zat would be grand!" She said. Sandy smirked as she watched this, shaking with silent laughter.

"I knew it." She said, watching them snuggle up a ways away from each other, both their cheeks red.

"Night Bijou, don't let the Bed bugs bite!" Hamtaro said, before drifting off to sleep. Bijou giggled.

"Goodnight to vou too, my knight in shining armor." She replied, snuggling up to him for warmth. Hamtaro was already fast asleep, though.

With that, she yawned, and fell asleep right away.


	6. Thoughts

Once Upon a Winter

Author's Note: Hamha everyone! It's me, of course! As always, thank you all for the reviews! If you wish, you can e-mail me at my new e-mail address. It should be up on my user profile soon. Otherwise, this is my most successful story ever! If you have a story you'd like me to read and rate, just tell me! -le gasp- A short chapter! Sorry, had major brain blockage. Needed a short chappie to clear it up. Without further ado, I give you chapter 6: Thoughts!

"Uhhgh… What the heck happened?" Boss had awoken, and was rubbing his head. He groggily looked around, his eyes drooping. "Where am I?" He peeked out the opening in the cave, only to get hit by an icy blast of wind.

"YEOWCH!" He yelled, retracting his head timidly back in. Boss looked around, and realized that everyone else was here. He looked through the snoring ham-hams for Bijou, and when he found her, he almost stomped on Hamtaro's face.

Bijou and Hamtaro where sleeping, Bijou in Hamtaro's arms! Boss was about to let out an enraged howl, But thought better of it. He simply sat down by the fire, slowly sinking into a sob.

"I guess I had my dream backwards." Boss said, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Hamtaro wins this time." But then, he looked back, a new fire burning in his eyes.

"No, I can't give up yet!" Boss said, putting a fist up. "Bijou'll be mine for the taking, and I'm going to win her over!" He shivered and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Boss, I know how you feel." Said a young, stuffy voice. Boss whipped around to see who it was.There stood Cappy.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Asked Boss, wiping his eyes again.

"I like someone too, but they don't understand a thing!" Cappy said, sitting down next to Boss.

"Y-you mean… Penelope?" He said in surprise, his eyebrows raising. Cappy blushed and sighed.

"Yeah…" He said shyly, shifting from left to right. "I've always liked her. But she can't talk!" He said, looking up.

"Oh…" Boss said, looking into the fire. "It's just, I really like Bijou, but Hamtaro's in the way!" He said so quietly, Cappy had to strain his ears.

"Well, I'm going to go wake everyone up, it's pretty light out." He said, standing up. "But first…" He went over to Penelope to go watch her sleep peacefully for awhile.

As Boss stood up, he looked out the opening of the cave.

"Bijou, I'm going to get you, even if it means risking my own life."


	7. Party Time!

Once Upon A Winter

Author's Note: Hamha everyone! Thanks again for so many reviews! I never dreamed of having my story go so far! But anyways, enough about me. Here's chapter seven: Party Time!

Hamtaro awoke in a haze, yawning and stretching. He looked to his side to find Bijou fast asleep. He smiled, and shook her. "Bijou!" He whispered. "C'mon, wake up!" Bijou stirred, awoke, blushed, and giggled all at once. (Or so it seemed) Boss looked, his nose frigid from the cold, at the pair aggressively, his heart burning with anger and ambition to win her heart.

He knew he had to stop it.

He walked over to them. "OOOOKAY!" Hey yelled, butting in between Hamtaro and Bijou. "I think the storm's died down, and we really should head home!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Badda-badda, badda-badda…" The Ham-ham's paws hit the ice with the will to get home. Some slid across the ice, yelping at the cold and laughing, as others found leaves and slid through the ice.

"Hey Hams, check me out!" Yelled Stan, coming to a rather large hole in the ice.

"STAN, LOOK OUT!" Screamed Pashmina, turning to see him. Knowingly, Stan smirked, lifted the front of the leaf a bit, and glided over the water.

"How ya like me know, huh?" He yelled cockily, smiling and waving like he'd been awarded a skating medal. Not seeing it, His leaf hit a jagged spike of ice, and sent him tumbling off. All the ham-ham's laughed as he ricochet off the ice, and onto a woodchip.

"Like, totally ouch…" He whimpered, getting up.

After walking for what seemed like ages, they finally got to the town. "Thank hamster!" Yelled Oxnard, his stomach rumbling with hunger. "Finally!" As they ran through the town, they felt the wind pick up and the snow swirl faster and harder. Then Penelope pointed to the screen of a TV shop.

"Yes folks, it's the blizzard of the season! The temperature is below zero, so stay inside that house 'till the wind dies down." Announced a news reporter. All the ham-hams shivered with cold, and looked at Boss.

"C'mon, let's get to the clubhouse until it's calmer out!" He yelled over the wind. He waved a hand to follow him, and trudged back to the club.

"My, my…" Murmured Snoozer, who had surprisingly awoken for a bit. "You guys are hamsicles." He pulled out some blankets, and handed them to the others. He yawned, stretched, and fell right back asleep.

"I'll whip up some hot chocolate." Bijou cooed, seeing as all of them were frozen and hungry. Handing it out, she cuddled up by Hamtaro, who had the warmest fleece blanker. He blushed, shrugged, and sipping his drink. Boss growled, getting jealous by the second.

"I have to stop him, but how-" He stopped as he realized something. "That's it! A dance!" He hopped up, and sat in his chair. "ATTENTION Time for a club meeting!"

Everyone looked up excitedly, and ran to the table. "Who here thinks we should have a dance?" Everyone's hands shot up, murmurs and giggles erupting. Boss nodded, a secret smile bursting onto his face. "Alright, then let's get this place set up!"

Panda brought out a dance floor, and a DJ booth. The rest carefully set up decorations and, in the case of the girls, gossiped and giggled on who they would ask.

"Like, so," Asked Sandy. "C'mon, are you gonna ask Hamtaro to dance or not?" All the girls huddled around, keeping boys out of earshot.

She looked around shrugged, and smiled. "Yes." She whispered quietly. The girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

When all was ready, cheers erupted. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" They all cried, pumping their fists in the air.

Boss jumped and yelled; His plan to get Bijou to realize he liked her was working.

……………………….

End Note: HAMHA! –hugs- Ohmygosh it's been so long! Not much H/B shipping in this chapter, but the next one has it, guaranteed. Please come back, fans! I changed my name to Reihari, (My hamster name) and am finishing the story!


	8. Disaster at the Dance I

Once Upon A Winter

Author's Note: Hamha all! Once again, haven't updated in awhile. But thank you, THANK YOU, my fans! You came back! Well, this is the penultimate part. (Don't know what it means? Me either. XD) Anywhoo, it's the second from last chapter. So, here goes!

Chapter 8: Disaster At The Dance I

"Alright Boss, take slow easy breathes. Here it is, the night of the dance." Boss looked into his mirror absentmindedly, and combed his fur. "It's the night YOU get to shine. Not Hamtaro, YOU. Just tell her you like her in a slow dance. Then kiss her quick."

He sighed heavily, and realized he was shaking everywhere. "Sorry, but in my story, Boss gets the girl." He took off his helmet, and put on a tie. "Here we go, baby steps…" He carefully stepped out of his room, into the main room. He saw that everyone was here, and that DJ Ham set up his booth. He nervously walked around, trying to look casual.

"Hey, DJ! Thanks again for helping out!" Boss yelled up at the scruffy, messy furred Disc Jockey.

"EH? CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU JUST SAID!" He yelled back as if he and Boss were on opposite sides of a football field. Boss shrugged, laughed, and walked off to find Bijou.

"So, Maxi…" Sandy said, running her finger around the table. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd be insulted if I didn't." He laughed, getting up and dancing to a fast paced song. Stan looked rejectingly at the pair, and ran over to Pashmina. "So, babay, wanna join me in this dance?" he smiled, his teeth glinting. She just stuck her nose up, a disgusted look on her face.

"Playin' hard to get, huh?" He winked slyly, and walked off.

"Jerk." She said to Penelope, watching him. "He needs to learn a lesson."

But Penelope was no longer there.

Pashmina looked frantically around, hoping she wasn't being stepped on, when her eyes fell on a corner where Cappy and she were dancing and skipping to the beat, laughing heartily. She smiled; how quickly children grew up.

Boss browsed through the crowd until he finally found her: Chatting up a storm with Hamtaro. He shoved himself in the middle of them, and turned to Bijou.

"S-Sorry guys- HEY BIJOU!" He yelled, pushing Hamtaro aside more.

"Boss, if vou don't mind, ve vere having a convorzation." Boss nodded, and stepped away. "B-But we'll chat later, right?" He yelled, walking over to the snack table.

"AW, I'm STUFFED." Oxnard groaned, getting up from his chair by the snacks. "I need a good nap…"

"No you don't!" Said a western voice. Oxnard shot around, only to find Pepper standing right behind him.

"P-PEPPER!" He cried, hugging her. "Oh Pepper, this is so unexpected!

"Then what are ya waitin' fer? Ask me to dance!" He nodded, and took her paw, nearly dragging her onto the dance floor from excitement.

"S-So Bijou…" Hamtaro stuttered, looking at his punch. "Uh, Danna wance? I-I mean, no that's not…"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Bijou cried, her voice full of happiness. He took her paw awkwardly, and began to dance to the song 'Let's Get It Started' by the Black Eyed Peas. He nervously scanned the area for Boss, and found him nowhere. More relaxed, he began to move closer to her. Boss growled madly, seeing the whole thing.

"DJ!" He yelled, sneaking over to the booth. "Switch to a slow dance." He nodded, hearing him this time, and flipped the CD. A song called 'I'll Be Right Here' began to play. A few hamsters ran off the floor in embarrassment, not working up the nerve to ask anyone, but the pairings were quick. "P-Pashmin-a…" Dexter whispered. "Please, make my night and dance with me." Pashmina, surprised at his question, could only nod, and take his paw.

Sandy and Maxwell had already been dancing, and were now embracing each other tightly. "Now's my chance." Boss thought, diving over to Bijou.

She had been working on getting over to Hamtaro to ask, when Boss jumped infront of her.

"Bijou, W-w-w-wann-a D-d-d-dance….?" He asked awkwardly. Shocked, she stood, staring at him.

"W-well… Okay." She put her paw on his shoulders and he on her waist. He began to blush madly.

"Alright, player. Just lean in and whisper everything." Boss thought, and leaned in a bit. "Bijou, I've always, well, rather…. L-Liked you."

"That's sweet." She said in an unenthusiastic tone. Boss's mind began to race.

"DO IT!" He growled at himself. "DO IT NOW!" He leaned in as close as he could get to her, his lips nearly touching hers, when she jerked away slightly. Boss lost balance, and pushed her backward. Surprised, he jumped up; but something made him wish he never had.

"BOSS!" Bijou cried, tears rolling down her red-stained fur.

He had pushed her into the punchbowl.

"BOSS, YOU WORTHLESS HEAP! YOU RUINED IT, EVERYTHING!" Sobbing, she dove for his room, punch trailing behind her.

All Boss did was stare, rigid, at the spot he pushed her.

He blew it.

His chances were up.


	9. Disaster At The Dance II

Once Upon A Winter

Author's Note: Hamha! So, here it is! The final official chapter! Can you brace yourself for what's coming up? I hope so. Thank you all who encouraged me to finish the story, it took awhile, but finished just in time for the winter season! So here's the final chapter, without further ado!

Chapt. 9: Disaster At The Dance II

Boss had blown it. He ruined it all. He felt like his life was over. Falling to the ground, he began to cry. All that work, all that agony and pain, and suddenly he was a worthless blob to her? He hit his head forcefully on the ground; How powerful love can be. It can even drive one to death.

"Bijou, wait!" Hamtaro cried, running in after her with towels. Boss didn't burn up or attack him this time. All he did was watch Hamtaro run in, a painful expression in his eyes.

"Congratulations Hamtaro." He whispered, ripping his tie off. "You won." He then burst the door open, and ran out as far as he could before collapsing to the ground in a sobbing heap.

"A-All that for nothing!" He moaned, hitting the dirt with his fists. "After all I did for her!" Some of the ham-hams had run out to assist him, But Boss swiped them away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, the tears beginning to stain his fur. Panda and the rest shrugged, and walked back in.

Boss walked out in the moonlight, his heart as heavy as an elephant. "You ruin everything. You're not the best. She never even liked you. Why did you do this? Friendship is better than love, you dolt." He heard his conscience say. He sat on a rock, looking at the stars. "I guess it was never meant to be, Bossman. You'll always be a pathetic, ugly loser." He put his head down, and laid there for what seemed like hours. But back on the other side of Hamtaro and Bijou…

"Bijou?" He called, walking in and shutting the door. She was sobbing, her red fur leaving what looked terribly like blood trails.

"GO AV- Oh, Hamtaro." Her heart seemed to lift a smidgen when she saw him. "I-I did not know it vas you."

"Bijou, I'm sorry about what Boss did to you out there; it was one little slip."

"But vou don't know ze half of it!" She wailed, standing up before sitting on the bed. "He-He's always hanging around like a stalker! He gives me stuff constantly, he even asked to dance! I-I thought he was just being a bit shy to be around a girl alone, but- but then…." She took a deep breath. "H-He tried to kiss me. On the lips. Twice."

Hamtaro went rigid at the last line. Kiss! "Well… I can't really blame him." He whispered, wrapping a blanket around Bijou's shoulders. She looked up at him; Stunned and hurt.

"Vhat do vou mean by zat!" She asked, beginning to tear up again. Hamtaro hushed her, handing her another one.

"W-Well… You're beautiful. You have the silkiest fur, and eyes that draw you into your beauty" He stopped, realizing what he said. Then, he took a deep breath. "B-B-Bijou, there's something I've always wanted to say, but never had the nerve… I-I…" He looked away, then into her eyes. "I love you. And I totally agree if you don't love me, butjustsoyouknow." He said very quickly. He blushed a deep crimson, looking down nervously.

He heard no response.

He looked up slightly, and saw her not looking in aw, or disgust, but _smiling. SMILING._ He had a confused stare on his face.

"Hamtaro, you do not know how long I've been waiting to hear that." She quickly pulling him in, kissing him on the lips.

The moment seemed to last for minutes.

Even hours.

Months, years, they wished. But they stopped abruptly after looking at each other.

"Sooo… I'm taking you like me too?" Hamtaro asked, smiling. She stroked the back of his head.

"Yes, it means more zhen I could ever put into words." She pulled him in once more, embracing his warm fur.

But Boss trudged in shortly afterwards, his eyes suddenly blank.

"B-Bijou… I can understand you hating me… But… But going for…. You chose….. You chose HIM, over ME!" Bijou looked guiltily down, nodding.

"Boss, ze way I feel for vou is not how I've alvays felt for Hamtaro. You've always been my protector; my guardian. But Hamtaro's kindness and uncompetitieveness cause me to fall in love with him straight away. I-I'm sorry Boss. But there's ozer Fish in ze sea." She stopped, looking away painfully. She knew this would tear the team apart.

But Boss Smiled.

Bijou looked up, beginning to cry. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!" She yelled, getting frustrated.

"Bijou, Bijou. I know how you feel. I've always been this way, I can't help it. You're wonderful; like a butterfly. You're flawless.

"But now I understand how I've always been acting, how it's torn me farther apart from you. Now all I wish for is for you to be happy." He placed her paw in Hamtaro's. "I'm sorry for how I've acted. Please." And he walked out; His heart lighter, his spirits risen… But his heart was still torn in two.

Hamtaro hugged her once more, before kissing her on the cheek. "I've always been too childish to realize the message you've been sending out to me. I grew up, though." And together the pair walked out onto the dance floor, sharing their first slow dance, their first Kiss, and their first love.

And they almost all, lived happily ever after.

THE END.

……………………………..

Thank you thank you for reading the final chapter! Please don't abandon the story, there'll be an apologue. Or whatever the ending of a story is called. Please, Review! You can contact me on my e-mail given! Bye-Q for now!

Rei


	10. epilogue

Once Upon A Winter

Author's Note: Hamha! There it is, the ending of my story! I'd like to thank everyone that urged me to go on with the story! It was a blast hearing from you guys. I'll be rewriting one of my fanfics, L.O.V.E. (Yet another H+B One) But here's the epilogue, (Yes, I learned how to spell.) So…. Here!

Chapter 10: The AfterMath

Everyone rushed around Hamtaro and Bijou, congratulating them and hugging them. Stan noticed Boss was nowhere to be seen, and shrugged.

"Baby." He said, thinking of Boss sobbing his head off on a rock.

But that was exactly what was happening.

Boss was on the ground, crying. "W-Well, there's no hope f-for me!" He got up, wiping his face. His eyes were as red as a cranberry, and his fur was matted and wet. He sighed, starting to stop.

"Dear, is that crying I hear?" Said a high voice. Boss whipped around.

There stood a pure white hamster with wings, a halo, and a wand.

"Honey, you should not cry! Teehee, oh, I'm Harmony! I can cheer you up!" She winked at him, waved her wand, and flew off.

Boss' face went red.

A New love story was just unfolding for him, and this time he knew he wouldn't lose!

THE END.

………………………..

There you are! The shortest ending ever! Look for my next stories that I'll be putting up soon! Thanks again for the support and everything else! Bye-Q!

Until then,

Rei

(P.S. I do not own Hamtaro, or any of the songs mentioned.)Ha


End file.
